starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galactic Campaign Guide
Galactic Campaign Guide, to podręcznik (w wersji Revised) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2003 roku i jego autorami są Peter Schweighofer i J. D. Wiker. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **The Purpose of This Book **Philosophies of This Book *Chapter One - The Campaign Foundation **Interactive Campaign Creation ***Twenty Questions for a Better Campaign **Planning the Campaign ***Quick "Mini-Campaign" Ideas ***Classic Campaigns **Planning Adventures ***One Hundred Adventure Ideas ***Theme and Tone **Interactive Character Creation ***House Rules ***Finding Out What Players Want ***Achieving Consensus ***Character Review **Getting the Feel of Star Wars ***Cornerstones of Star Wars ***Setting the Mood ***Pace and Tempo ***Heroic Scale **Forging the Group ***Getting the Heroes Together ***Encouraging Teamwork ***Party Splits **Side Encounters **Running Combat Encounters ***Set the Stage ***Check the Stage ***Option: Hit Locations ***Severed and Broken Limbs ***Impaled Opponents ***Bleeding to Death ***Which Table To Use **Running Epic Battles **Running Noncombat Encounters ***Games of Skill ***Games of Chance ***Competitive Sports **Rewards ***Treasure ***Favors ***Story Awards *Chapter Two - Settings **Quick Locations ***Apartment, Luxury ***Apartment, Standard ***Cantina ***Casino ***City Block ***Conference Room ***Docking Bay ***Factory ***Guard Post/Tower ***Hangar Bay ***Holding Cells ***Hotel Room ***Laboratory ***Lobby ***Medical Bay ***Mess Hall ***Mine Complex ***Nightclub ***Operations Room ***Parts Shop ***Police Station ***Repair Bay ***Restaurant ***Sewer System ***Shanty Town ***Speeder Platform ***Throne Room ***Trash Compactor ***Warehouse *Chapter Three - The Environment **The Star Wars Environment ***Life in the Galaxy ***Common Services ***Governments ***Military Organizations ****Republic Hierarchy ****Trade Federation Hierarchy ****Separatist Hierarchy ****Imperial Hierarchy ****Rebel Hierarchy ****Corporate Hierarchy ****Hutt Hierarchy ****New Republic Hierarchy ****Yuuzhan Vong Hierarchy ***Star Wars World-Building ****Adjudicating Environments ****Planet Generator ***Prop Rules ****Airlocks ****Alarm Panels ****Blast Doors ****Comm Panels ****Computer Ports ****Control Panels ****Escape Pods ****Fire Extinguishers ****Fuel Tanks ****Laser Doors ****Magnetic Shielding ****Oil Bath ****Pressure Doors ****Raised Walkways ****Remote Sentry Blasters ****Retractable Bridges ****Surveillance Cameras ****Turbolifts ***New Hazards ****Traps ****Drugs and Poisons ****Diseases *Chapter Four - The People **The Essential Supporting Characters ***Common Thug ***Freighter Pilot ***Gambler ***Law Enforcement Officer ***Man on the Street ***Mechanic ***Military Officer ***Scientist ***Shopkeeper/Innkeeper ***Air Taxi Driver **Generating Personalities ***Appearance ***Mannerismus ***Personality Traits **Generating Names ***Human Names ***Bothan Names ***Cerean Names ***Duros Names ***Ewok Names ***Gamorrean Names ***Gungan Names ***Ithorian Names ***Kel Dor Names ***Mon Calamari Names ***Quarren Names ***Rodian Names ***Sullustan Names ***Trandoshan Names ***Twi'lek Names ***Wookiee Names ***Zabrak Names ***Droid Names *Chapter Five - The Heroic Journey **Designing an Epic ***Creating the Hook ***Preparing the Heroes ***What the Heroes Know ***Disseminating Information **Option: Heroic Qualities ***Assigning Heroic Qualities ***Designing Heroic Qualities ***Sample Heroic Qualities ****Anakin SKywalker (The "Chosen One") ****Luke SKywalker (The "Bloodline") ****Corran Horn (The "Legacy") ****Anakin Solo (The "Specialty") ****The "Extraordinary Talent" ****The "Lost King" ****The "Artifact" **Elements of an Epic Campaign ***The Hero's Journey ***Luke Skywalker's Journey ***Roleplaying the Heroic Journey ***Laying the Groundwork ***Executing the Concept **Designing Adventures ***Archetypal Themes ***Archetypal Adventure Plots ***Adventure Structures ***The Final Adventure ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table 1-1: Hit Locations *Table 1-2: Aimed Shots *Table 1-3: Critical Hits - Lightsaber or Slashing Weapon *Table 1-4: Critical Hits - Blaster, Lightsaber or Piercing Weapon *Table 1-5: Critical Hits - Bludgeoning Weapon *Luxury Apartment - schemat *Luxury Accommodations *Cantina - schemat *Casino - schemat *City Block and Street - schemat *Conference Room - schemat *Docking Bay - schemat *Table 2-1: Container *Table 2-2: Contents *Factory - schemat *Table 2-2A: Ore & Minerals *Table 2-2B: Medical Supplies *Table 2-2C: Electronics *Table 2-2D: Parts *Table 2-2E: Chemicals *Table 2-2F: Creatures *Guard Post/Tower - schemat *Table 2-2G: Droids *Table 2-2H: Armor *Table 2-2I: Weapons *Table 2-2J: Vehicles *Table 2-2K: Starships *Hangar Bay - schemat *Holding Cells - schemat *Hotel Charges *Hotel Room - schemat *Laboratory - schemat *Lobby - schemat *Medical Bay - schemat *Mess Hall - schemat *Mine Complex and Mine Head - schemat *Nightclub - schemat *Operations Room - schemat *Parts Shop - schemat *Police Station - schemat *Power Station - schemat *Repair Bay - schemat *Restaurant - schemat *Sewer Labyrinth *Shantytown - schemat *Speeder Platform - schemat *Throne Room - schemat *Table 3-1: Planet Name Syllables *Table 3-2: Planet Name Special Qualities *Table 3-3: Planet Name Suffix *Escape Pod - dane statku kosmicznego *Table 3-4: Pit Trap Damage *Table 3-5: Drugs *Table 3-6: Poisons *Table 3-7: Diseases *Table 4-1: Appearance *Table 4-2: Mannerism *Table 4-3: Personality Traits *Table 4-4: Human Given Names *Table 4-5: Human Male Names *Table 4-6: Human Female Names *Table 4-7: Human Surnames *Table 4-8: Bothan Male Names *Table 4-9: Bothan Female Names *Table 4-10: Bothan Family Names *Table 4-11: Bothan Clan Suffixes *Table 4-12: Cerean Male Names *Table 4-13: Cerean Female Names *Table 4-14: Duros Male Names *Table 4-15: Duros Female Names *Table 4-16: Duros Surnames *Table 4-17: Ewok Male Names *Table 4-18: Ewok Female Names *Table 4-19: Gamorrean Names *Table 4-20: Gungan Male Names *Table 4-21: Gungan Female Names *Table 4-22: Gungan Surnames *Table 4-23: Ithorian Male Names *Table 4-24: Ithorian Female Names *Table 4-25: Ithorian Family Names *Table 4-26: Kel Dor Male Names *Table 4-27: Kel Dor Female Names *Table 4-28: Kel Dor Family Names *Table 4-29: Mon Calamari Male Names *Table 4-30: Mon Calamari Female Names *Table 4-31: Quarren Male Names *Table 4-32: Quarren Female Names *Table 4-33: Quarren Surnames *Table 4-34: Random Rodian Names *Table 4-35: Rodian Male Names *Table 4-36: Rodian Female Names *Table 4-37: Sullustan Male Names *Table 4-38: Sullustan Female Names *Table 4-39: Sullustan Surnames *Table 4-40: Trandoshan Names *Table 4-41: Twi'lek Male Names *Table 4-42: Twi'lek Female Names *Table 4-43: Twi'lek Clan Names *Table 4-44: Random Wookiee Names *Table 4-45: Wookiee Name Prefixes *Table 4-46: Wookiee Name Suffixes *Table 4-47: Zabrak Male Names *Table 4-48: Zabrak Female Names *Table 4-49: Zabrak Surnames ''Credits: *Designers - Peter Schweighofer, J. D. Wiker *Editors - Ray Vallese, Val Vallese *Design Manager & Managing Editor - Christopher Perkins *Art Director - Robert Raper *Cover Artist - Tommy Lee Edwards *Cartographer - Todd Gamble *Graphic Designer - Robert Raper *Graphic Production Specialist - Angelika Lokotz, Erin Dorries *Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Vice President of Publishing - Mary Kirchoff *Category Manager - Anthony Valterra *Project Manager - Martin Durham *Production Manager - Chas Delong *Lucas Licensing Editor - Michelle Vuckovich *Lucas Licensing Art Editor - Iain Morris *Original Art Direction - Sean Glenn *Original Graphic Design - Abigail Fein *Interior Artists - Langdon Foss, Matt Hatton, Raven Mimura, Vindo Rams, Marc Sasso, Greg Staples, Mark Tedin ''Online dodatki: *Quick Locations: A Galactic Campaign Guide Web Enhancement *Quick Starfields: A Galactic Campaign Guide Web Enhancement Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)